Through the Ruble
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: QuiGon is killed in an attack on the Jedi Temple and ObiWan goes to find his family. This is the actual story! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I tried to post this story a while ago, but I uploaded the wrong file so that's why it was just a song instead of the actual story. I wrote this story years ago, and then I found it a while ago when I was going through all my old fan fiction stuff, so that's why I'm posting it.

Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Star Wars. All recognizable characters belong to George Lucas, the others belong to ME!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared at the pile of stone, he had lost everything. He might even be sent to Agri-Corps. An attack on the Jedi Temple had left him alone. His Master was killed; they couldn't even find his body.

Obi-Wan stared at was left of his dreams and hopes… nothing. They were gunned down like they were nothing. The hurt of his Master's death was too much. A lifetime of fighting the pain wouldn't do a thing. It hurt too much, and he didn't know what to do.

This is my fault, all my fault, he thought. If I had just stayed with him, this wouldn't have happened. Now I have nothing, Agri-Corps isn't what I want. And he fled, away from any memories of Qui-Gon.

Maybe I can find my family, that's what I'll do! Obi-Wan went to the Coruscant library and searched "Kenobi". He quickly found his family; they lived on the planet of Corellia.

Obi-Wan found a transport and quickly boarded to find his family. According to the records, he was the oldest of four and his father didn't have a job. Obi-Wan's thoughts soon went back to his Master.

Oh, Force! Why did this have to happen? Right when I had it right, this had to happen. Why do I always have to ruin everything? Obi-Wan questioned himself, but found no answers.

Obi-Wan sat quietly in his seat, not moving, speaking of even thinking. He shut his eyes to stop the tears.

This is too hard; I can't do this without you. Why did you leave me Master? Why now? Why? You always had answers, please, give me the answers! Someone… Anyone! Obi-Wan closed his eyes and tried to picture his Master in front of him, but all he saw was black. He tried to search the Force, but it wasn't there, he went back to Qui-Gon's trainings, but only found pain. The tears trickled down his face. He shut himself away and forgot everything he knew.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And there the REAL thing is. If you guys want more, I'll need some reviews to persuade me. So that's that. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

My rule is and always will be the more people who review the faster I'll update.

Cowgirl4Crist: Actually, it doesn't matter WHERE it is because Jedi Apprentice is actually more like a sub-category. This IS a Star Wars story, but it COULD go under Jedi Apprentice too.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan knew he should've called before surprising them, but he just walked up to the door and knocked. He heard glass breaking and a cry. "Get the damn door or I'll slap your face, bitch!" Obi-Wan heard a man yell.

A young girl, no older than eight opened the door slowly. "Can I help you?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, my name is Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You must be my… sister."

The girl starred for a minute then jumped as a tall man came up behind the door. "What do you think you're doing with the door open like that? Huh? Answer me!" The child just trembled as the man shook her hard. "Answer me!" He hit her twice.

She cried. "I'm sorry, Daddy, please!"

"You'll be much sorrier when I'm finished with you." The man began to hit her again and again. She cried quietly as her father beat her. Finally, the man stopped and looked up at Obi-Wan. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Well… um… my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm guessing you're my dad," Obi-Wan said watching the girl pick herself up off the floor and stand next to her father hanging her head.

"Obi-Wan? You were just a damn little thing the last time I saw you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to live here, if that's alright with you."

"Sure, just don't think you can lat around. You'll be working most of the time, is that clear?"

"Yeah." Obi-Wan nodded eying the small girl.

"Don't pay no attention to her, she's just fine. Right?" he asked the girl harshly.

"Yes sir I'm fine," she said in almost a whisper.

"Good, now get back to work!" The girl turned and left. "That was Suc-Zomna, your sister."

Obi-Wan nodded, but didn't understand what she did to deserve such a beating. He followed his father, X'mako, to find his mother and two other siblings.

A small boy ran out of a small room followed closely by a woman in her mid-40's. "If I catch you doing that again, Nuy, I'll beat your ass."

X'mako grabbed Nuy by the collar. "You've been staling again, haven't you, boy?"

"N—No sir. I was just looking for Suc, honest!"

"She wouldn't be in there and you know it!" X'mako raised his hand and struck the boy.

"No, please, I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again."

"Good, now get to your room. If I catch you out of there in the next hour I'll kill you."

Nuy seemed to believe X'mako and quickly sad a "yes sir" and went to his room.

Maybe it WASN'T such a good idea to come here, Obi-Wan thought.

"Woman! Get out here! I've got our Obi-Wan!" yelled X'mako.

The woman came out again and saw Obi-Wan. She ran over and grabbed him. "You stayed away too long. Come, I'll show you where you'll sleep. Your father will have some work for you after you're settled in." He followed her to a small room with three children in it. "Here, I'll get you a cot. And you'll sleep over there by Suc. Boy, move and stop that. Your poor father will come in here with a horrible headache," she said slapping Nuy on the back o f the head and walked off to get a cot for Obi-Wan.

The three children looked at Obi-Wan curiously but quickly hung their heads when they heard footsteps in the hall. Their mother entered carrying a dusty cot. "Here, this will be yours for now." She looked at the three small children. "You just tell me if they give you any trouble. If you get out of place, I'll beat you good, yaw hear?" she asked the small children.

"Yes ma'am," they said together.

She, then, left the room and walked down the hall.

Obi-Wan looked around at the small, dirty, and crowded room. Six pairs or eyes watched him as he walked to his bed. He sat down and sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My rule always applies, to each and every story and chapter. Okay? Okay.


End file.
